


It's Beginning To Look A Lot 'Weiss' Christmas

by Meowes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: Weiss is on paid leave from her job at the Schnee Dust Company. She promised her wife Ruby that she would spend the holidays with her. Fluffy (really late) Christmas fic.





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot 'Weiss' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was all wrapped up with school and Christmas events, not to mention my boyfriend's birthday was recently. So it's safe to say that I have kept you waiting long enough for a new fic, so here it is!

Weiss leaned her back against the elevator wall, staring at the ceiling with a sigh. It was Christmas Eve and she just got off work. Giving a quick glance at her watch read 4:39 P.M. She was exhausted from her last work day for another week. She was in a very high position at her father’s company and decided to take her paid vacation right before Christmas so she could relax until January 2nd. But being the daughter to the powerful monolith that was the Schnee Dust Company came with a few bad habits. 

The elevator slowed to a stop on the 22nd floor of her apartment complex. She wasn’t poor by any means so she lives in a penthouse with her wife Ruby Rose. Stepping out of the elevator, taking care she doesn’t catch her heels in the elevator’s cracks, she started to groggily walk to her door. 

“Ugh.. I have so much work I need to do so I can stay on track.. Maybe taking this much time off was a bad idea.. Well, it’s not like I can go back now. Deciding to not take this vacation will ruin my work schedule. Plus, I promised Ruby that I would so we could celebrate Christmas together..” 

Brushing some hair that came in front of her eyes out of the way, she opened the door to her penthouse, stepping inside and being assaulted with a smell she could only describe as ‘Christmas’. As far as Weiss could see, her entire penthouse was decorated in Christmas trinkets and lights, along with a completely white Christmas tree wrapped in red tinsel. There was also a cover under the tree that hid the stand for it that was meant to look like snow, along with a couple of presents under the tree. 

“Welcome home Weiss!” 

Shortly after she heard this, she was engulfed in a mass of red and white. Ruby almost pounced on her right after she walked through the door. She was wearing a soft white sweatshirt that had Weiss’s family logo on the breast along with navy pajama pants with snowflakes on them. Weiss recoiled from the rushed hug akin to a football player tackling her, and hugged her back. 

“Hello Ruby.. It looks beautiful in here, did you decorate by yourself while I was gone?” 

Ruby quickly nodded, still hugging her tight and with her face buried in Weiss’s neck. Weiss lightly blushed and gave a content smile. 

“You didn’t have to go all out for this you dolt~”

Ruby looked up at her and gave her a brief kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah, I didn’t have to. But I  _ wanted _ to. For you~!”

Weiss blushed brighter and cleared her throat. 

“C-Could you maybe find something for me to eat darling? I’m starving..”

Ruby perked up at the name she was called, smiling and letting go of her. 

“Of course! I was working on my mom’s famous Christmas dinner before you got here! I’ll get the table ready, don’t you worry Snow Princess~”

She gave Weiss another kiss on the cheek and skipped to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner. Weiss smiled to herself, she really was lucky to have such a caring and loving wife. She slid off her black winter coat and placed it on a coat hanger next to the door, all that was under it was a plain white dress shirt with a black tie with plain black slacks and high heels. As much as she favors wearing elegant work dresses, she gets harassed enough by the lower employees about being the “boss’s little girl”. So she opts for dressing like the normal male worker. She doesn’t mind it as much since the men she works with tend to tease her less. She took off her heels by the door, deciding to put them in her closet at a later date, she has more important things to worry about at the moment anyway.

Walking through the penthouse to the dining room, she loosened her tie a bit and unbuttoned some of her top buttons. Surprisingly, she now understands why men do this when they wear button up shirts and ties. Not only does wearing them get considerably warm at times, but Ruby thinks Weiss looks absolutely hot in ragged work clothes.  _ Something she’s learned from experience. _

“Are you sure you don’t need help with anything Ruby?”

Ruby was still busy in the kitchen, but still looked up to meet eyes with Weiss.

“I’m fine~! You just take a seat at the table. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?”

Weiss scoffed at Ruby’s question. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re busy! I’ll get myself my own drink.”

She walked past Ruby in the kitchen to the fridge, opening it up to see an assortment of food items, condiments, ingredients, etc. She reached for a bottle of water and pulled it out of the fridge, closing the door behind her and starting to walk back to the table when Ruby hugged her again. Weiss was a bit more ready for this one so she kept her balance as she hugged her. 

“You know I love you Ruby..I always have and always will..”

Ruby giggled a bit and hugged her a bit tighter.

“I know you do Weiss, I love you too~ Now go sit down, i’ll bring the food over to you.”

Weiss gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went to go sit back down at the table. Ruby quickly followed with some holiday ham and other side dishes. Weiss looked back at the kitchen, still seeing a plethora of food still in the process of being prepared. To Ruby’s mother’s famous holiday ham to Qrow’s rum cake recipe. 

“Uhm, Don’t you think this is a bit much Ruby?”

Ruby sat down next to her and giggled. “Did you forget that we’re having a Christmas party tomorrow? I had to make a lot of food in advance. Blake’s coming, Yang is if she doesn’t have plans with her boyfriend, and all of JPNR is coming!”

Weiss sighed, allowing all the memories of beacon to come back to her. “Yeah, I almost forgot.. Silly me. Well, let’s eat.” 

Ruby gave her a smile and they started eating together, sharing a comfortable silence as they ate. 

 

~0~

 

Ruby and Weiss were under a blanket on the couch, Ruby was watching a Christmas movie while Weiss had her laptop on her lap, silently typing away. The only light coming from the laptop screen and the television. Ruby laid her head on Weiss’ shoulder to see what Weiss was doing. Not surprising her, she was working. Ruby let out a sigh and continued to watch the movie. Weiss looked up at her from her laptop, stopping what she was doing immediately. 

“What’s wrong Ruby?” 

Ruby gave off another sigh. “Do you have to work right now? It’s Christmas Eve Weiss..” 

Weiss casted her eyes down. “Yes.. If I was still living with my father he would-” 

“But you’re not living with him! You’re living with me, your team leader,  your  **wife.** ” 

Ruby interrupted her right after she said that. Weiss locked eyes with her, a bit shocked, Ruby very seldom did raise her voice at anyone like that. Not only was she surprised that she did, she was also surprised that she was right. She’s not the “boss's little girl” anymore, she’s her own woman and she has the right to do what she wishes. Weiss calmed down and put her hand on one of Ruby’s.    
  
“You’re right. It’s stupid of me to think I can get a week’s worth of work done in one night, especially when I’m supposed to be spending time with the one person more important than my job. I’m sorry Ruby.”

Ruby softened up as well, locking hands with Weiss.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry for getting a little hot with you. I’m not saying that you’re not allowed to work, but if we could spend a couple of days together would be fine with me.”

Weiss smiled a bit and gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll make sure you aren’t lonely, my little Rosebud..” 

Ruby’s face flushed a bit at her pet name, going back to leaning on her shoulder. Weiss let out a slight giggle, reaching her free hand up to run her fingers though Ruby’s hair, she gained a sigh of content from her. Then Weiss shut her laptop and placed it on the side table next to the couch. Afterwards, she let down her hair so she could be more comfortable, cuddling with Ruby underneath the blanket. Ruby gave her a peck on the cheek before nuzzling her face into Weiss’ neck. 

Weiss was watching the movie when she noticed digital clock on the wall change to 12:00AM. Christmas Day. Looking down at Ruby, she saw that she was already asleep. Weiss smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“Merry Christmas Ruby. I love you so much.”

It wasn’t long until Weiss herself fell asleep on the couch next to her. The two girls laid asleep on the couch while snow began to fall on the moonlight touched window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Remember to leave a kudos/fav and comment/review! I always read them! Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
